Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control device, a radiographic imaging device, a radiographic imaging method, and a program storage medium.
Related Art
Generally, radiographic imaging devices are known that perform radiographic imaging for purposes such as medical diagnoses. In these types of radiographic imaging devices, technology is known for performing tomosynthesis imaging by irradiating an imaging subject with radiation from plural different incident angles, and imaging a radiographic image (a projection image) at each of the incident angles.
In tomosynthesis imaging, imaging of plural projection images is performed by radiating an imaging subject with radiation from different incident angles, within a specific range, with respect to a radiation detection face of a radiation detector, generating a synthesized two dimensional image, this being a pseudo two dimensional image, from each of the projection images, and reconstructing the projection images to generate a reconstructed image. Such technology is, for example, described in Japanese National Phase Publication Nos. 2000-515046 and 2014-507250.
However, in the above technology, there is a tendency for noise to be integrated into the synthesized two dimensional image and the reconstructed image generated from the projection images according to the numbers of projection images used for generation. This accordingly makes it difficult, for example, to distinguish between noise and calcification when reading the generated images.
Moreover, since the density resolution is generally low for synthesized two dimensional images and reconstructed images, there are concerns that it is difficult to discern the presence of abnormal findings (for example, a tumor) that greatly absorb radiation.
Moreover, due to the spatial resolution generally being low in synthesized two dimensional images, there are concerns that it is difficult to discern the shape when forming an opinion determining benignancy or malignancy by shape, such as for calcification when the imaging subject is a breast.